


花花世界 七夕特供

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 偷窥 3p口交颜射 乳夹 办公室 拉珠 蒙眼 Dirty talk 肖秘书x王总x王甜甜
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 17





	花花世界 七夕特供

预jin/g：偷kui视角 3////P 颜sh//e kou交 拉/珠 蒙眼 乳//夹 Dirty Talk 

————

我姓王，叫小八，跟老板一个姓氏，只可惜同姓不同命，只是老板手底下平平无奇打工仔一名。

今天是七夕节，我本来约好了闺蜜阿匪要两个单身的灵魂一起度过没有男朋友的七夕。结果刚走到公司大门，一摸口袋发现自己居然加班加的忘记拿手机了，连忙跑回去拿。

刚刚已经说过了，我加班来着，于是现在公司安静得很，一个人也不剩。我走到自己的工位找到了手机刚准备走，却突然听见茶水间的方向传来了奇怪的动静。

我的心脏怦怦跳着，频率明显加快，有点担心是不是进贼了？虽然害怕，可我这个人最大的优点就是胆大，于是偷偷地踮着脚走到了一个隐秘的位置，探头往茶水间里面看了一眼…

下一秒我就愣在了原地，心脏居然比以为有贼的时候还要快。

“啊嗯…王老板，你在这里发什么疯…啊！” 这位矜贵的美人平常在别的员工心里是不食人间烟火的，因为没太多情绪起伏，漂亮英俊的脸蛋永远端着专业的浅笑，西装裤永远熨的没有一丝褶皱，白衬衫扎在裤子里勾勒出腰的纤细，叫人心痒痒又不敢冒犯。

而我却看到，这样一位清冷的肖秘书居然被压的整个人都趴在咖啡机前，脸蛋泛着不正常的红，嘴里哼哼唧唧撒娇一般地骂着：“别揉，别揉了啊哦——轻点啊啊！”

我把视线转移到某处不该看的地方，居然看到了一双骨骼分明的大手，正色情地磨挲着肖战前端被包裹在衣物下的东西。

“要我轻点你还叫的那么骚？站起来，把衣服脱了。”

这道熟悉的男声…我悄悄将头转了一个方向，觉得自己仿佛不小心不知道了什么不得了的事。

我如愿看见了我老板那张冷冰冰的脸，但是很显然，他巴不得现在就把肖秘书就地正法扒了裤子肏吧？眼睛里的火都快冒出来了。

“轻点啊你～” 肖战乖乖转了个身，被王一博两手提起来放在了咖啡机旁边的一小处桌子上，慢悠悠地抬起手开始解扣子。

“废话真多，脱个衣服都那么多事…” 王老板不愧是我们老板，财大气粗，大手一扬就直接把那件价格不菲的衬衣废了一半，扣子该松的松该掉的掉，吓得我们漂亮秘书拿脚不轻不重地蹬他：

“你这样我一会儿怎么出去！唔…” 

美人骂人都是让人受用的，红唇一张一合，王一博忍不住凑了上去摁着他纠缠，舌头舔过唇珠而后探入微启的红唇，发出颇为淫荡的水声。

肖战或许是被亲的想要了，扭着屁股用腿夹住王一博的跨，跟人耳鬓厮磨，在人耳朵边喘着气说了句什么，我听不见。

下一秒我们王总就像是被刺激到了一样，抱着肖秘书就往他的办公室走。肖秘书得逞了似的开心得很，我脸却越来越红，总感觉接下来要观摩到一场活色生香的…

“不是说加班吗？” 我听见这道不属于王总和他的宝贝秘书的声音的时候吓得差点原地蹲下，还好来人直径去到了王一博的办公室，压根没往我这个方向看。

“加完了，有人发骚了，求着要挨肏。” 肖秘书这个时候脾气好得要命，被这么说也不羞，反而含着王一博的手指开始色情地舔弄，喉咙不断发出“嗯嗯”的声音。

“嗯甜甜～你们快点，快点帮我弄出来，我不要夹着那个…”

我这才知道，原来那个一头金发的男人是王总的弟弟，王少爷。

“那换大鸡吧给你夹好不好？” 我不敢相信这居然是外表这么无害的王甜甜说出来的话。他一边说着一边解开了裤子，我站在他们后方，看不真切，只隐约看到侧面。

很粗，很大…那么幼的一张脸，怎么几把这么大的…

这一根顶进去都够美人喝一壶了吧？更何况还有一个王总呢，我们王总那张脸，那喉结，那手 …我看着是只大不小啊。

“哼唔——” 肖战突然没了声，听屋子里格外明显的水声和喉咙里溢出的甜腻呻吟，我猜想这是肖秘书在用嘴吃鸡巴了。

“妈的，怎么这么骚？哥哥想吃鸡巴很久了是吗，嗯？”

我能看见肖秘书的头起伏在王甜甜腿间若影若现，他好像舔的很享受，那两瓣滚圆的臀部就算被紧紧箍在裤子里也忍不住撅了起来，被王一博从身后粗鲁地扒下。

“流了这么多水啊肖秘书？” 王一博任他的裤子半脱不脱地挂在屁股下面，手揉上去肆意玩弄，肯定很用力，我都听见肖战的呜咽了。

“嘴巴张开。” 王甜甜终于放过了美人的嘴巴，于是肖战原先被男人性器堵住的呻吟一下子就冒了出来，一边喘着气很难受似得，一边嗯啊啊地撒娇。

“哈啊…啊啊嗯～” 美人高高扬起头，吐出一截小舌头去迎接男人的精液。他射的好浓，我看见白乎乎的一股股喷了出来，马眼最后还蹭在美人的下唇擦了擦。

“好吃吗？” 这句是老板问的。

我看见肖战转了个头，笑靥如花地又去拉老板的裤链。我看着他那张顶着王少爷精液的脸就这么蹭在老板的裤子上，被惊的一动不敢动，腿都有点麻了。

可是却无法说服自己就这么离开。

“老公的也要吃…” 肖战刚一说完我就听见王甜甜骂了一句脏话，估计是又被他孟浪的行为撩硬了。

我在心里叹了口气，肖秘书真的是妖精转的世，这么勾谁能忍得住啊。

“屁股撅好了，帮你弄出来。” 王一博拍了拍肖战那张还没肏就熟的脸蛋，人就乖巧地爬在了桌子上，露出那处粉嫩的小口。

这下我看得更清楚了，一绞一绞的，似乎是被插了什么东西，只留一个小柄一样的圆环在外面。

“你快点…啊哦——啊呜快点，快点…” 肖战的叫声从一开始的轻喘转为了难耐的求饶，他肯定被欺负的不行了，不然不会连哭腔都冒了出来。

“让你在公司就发骚！白天爬到王甜甜那儿找肏的时候怎么不怕？” 王一博狠狠掴了他一巴掌，清脆的啪的一声，我看到那团肉都颤了颤。

“呜呜啊——没有发骚…” 

“没有发骚？没发骚是谁爬到我身上瞎扭的？” 王甜甜在玩弄肖战的乳尖，劲一点都不收，把肖战弄的又是一顿哭叫。

我刚恼老板挡在我面前看不清楚，他就听到了我的心声似的，侧了侧身。

于是我就能看到到底是什么东西折磨的清冷美人这样浪叫。待看清楚的那一刻，我又开始感叹他们居然在公司就玩得那么大。是一串拉珠，已经被王一博抽了三颗出来，而我看到那些珠子居然是大小不一的，越往里面塞的好像就越大。

不知道一共有多少颗，这么多东西塞在屁股里…

而且看肖秘书的样子，还有之前在茶水间说的“拿出来”，是含了一天吗…

不过还没等我继续想，肖战持续的高亢叫声就把我拉回了神。他屁股里那串磨在甬道里不知道多久的东西被王一博一下子全抽了出来，随意地丢弃在地上。我数了数，一共有九颗，最大的那颗比乒乓球还大一圈。

“快进来…老公进来吧…” 应该是被磨了太久始终得不到满足，这个时候花摇柳颤的肖秘书简直就是个骚货，摇着屁股要人肏。要是我是个男人，我肯定就忍不住冲进去了。

“趴桌上，自己把屁股掰开。” 肖战被抱到桌子上趴着，屁股那头对着站在桌后的王甜甜，脸朝着王一博。我看到老板那根粗大骇人的东西一下子从内裤里弹了出来，直咧咧往他的脸上凑，龟头拍打在脸颊，肖秘书就亲昵地追着那根东西亲。

“这么喜欢？” 王一博被勾引的急了，二话不说摁着人就往自己鸡巴上含。

“哈啊…嗯唔——唔…” 肖战喉咙里又开始溢出方才给王甜甜口交时一样的呻吟，边吃边掀起眼皮看像王一博。我看不清王一博的表情，但是下一秒肖秘书就被呛到了似得呜呜哭了两声，嘴里吞吐地更快了。

“骚货，屁股真大！整天撅着骚屁股在我们面前晃来晃去，是不是想勾引我们肏你啊，嗯？！” 

王甜甜欺负人嘴巴里吃着王总的鸡巴无法反抗，“啪啪”两掌就甩在肖战臀尖，掀起一片肉浪。肖战装模作样地哼唧了两声，实际上我却发现他偷偷把屁股撅的更高了，送到王甜甜面前催促他用性器捅进去止痒一样。

“骚不死你——” 硕大的龟头顶进了圆口，因为早已被肖战自己的口水沾湿，再加上肖战本身就水流了一桌子了，王甜甜进入的过程十分顺畅，几乎是滑溜溜地就肏了进去。

进去的那一瞬间三个人应该都爽的不行了，我看见王甜甜闷哼着骂了一句什么，肖战估计是措不及防被迫给王一博深喉了。前后失守，整个人都在颤栗，看样子估计是高潮了。

王一博估计是被吸的忍不住了，揪着人就开始快速顶胯，肏穴一样地肏干着肖战那双红润娇嫩的嘴巴。美人秘书被顶的伏在桌子上前后摇曳，喉咙里崩溃的求饶声或是浪叫都被性器堵住，更显得可怜，让人想要施/nue，想要把他肏到失禁地喷到再也射不出东西。

“舒服吗？嘶——别乱夹！” 王甜甜噗嗤噗嗤地快速肏弄着美人的嫩穴，甬道里的淫液和鸡巴分泌的前液顺着两人交合处慢慢流到桌子上，最后滴落在地，几乎是要淹出一个小水潭的架势。

“唔唔唔——！” 肖战那里有时间回应王甜甜的话，他几乎要被两个人玩儿懵了，漂亮的眼睛又红又湿，屁股里那根东西太长，顶到他胃一样要把他肏烂，嘴巴也麻了，只闻得到一股浓烈的麝香味，吸引着他继续像发情期的动物一样求欢。

“咳咳——嗯啊啊！！！” 半晌王总终于大发慈悲地射在了肖战的嘴里，我松了一口气，不然几乎担心肖战要被他口交到窒息了。

“老公哈啊……” 肖战先是咳了两声，而后立马乖乖把那一股精液咽了下去，开始随着王甜甜鸡巴撞击的节奏呻吟。双唇微张，被两个男人的精液滋养的无比浪荡。

“嗯…” 随着最后几下明显又重又狠的顶跨，肉体相撞的“啪啪”声也大了许多。王甜甜改为贴着肖战的姿势顶弄，这样子操的更块，把人顶的哇哇大叫翻起了白眼，几乎要被肏晕过去一般。

最后王甜甜射在里面的时候肖战已经只会娇嗔着喘息，嗓子都叫哑了。

“好了没？好了让开。” 我看见我们老板强势地挤开了刚射完的王甜甜，对准肖秘书那个被操成小黑洞的穴口毫不留情地长驱直入，直捣黄龙。肖战虽然已经被肏的熟的不能再熟，可还是如脱水的鱼儿一般挺起胸脯呜呜哆嗦了两下。

“哦嗯…啊，啊…” 肖战一开始还像之前一样又骚又浪地乖巧趴着，可是后来王甜甜站到了王一博原本的位置，挡住了我的视线后，肖战就维持不住这种状态了。

我看不见他们两个具体又对美人做了什么，只知道肖秘书一声呻吟卡在了嗓子眼儿，而后开始用沙哑的声音大哭起来，求着王一博和王甜甜叫老公叫哥哥，说不要了，老公求你了云云。

他叫得实在大声，我怀疑要是别的楼层还有人没走也能听见美人的活春宫了。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊！！” 事实上是王甜甜跟王一博对了一个眼神，王一博便提着人翻了个身，正面朝上躺在桌子上面对他们俩。

这时候两人才发现肖战那根不怎么被使用的阴茎已经射的一塌糊涂，虽然根本没有被触碰。

王甜甜用大手强势地捂住人的眼睛，紧接着拿出了两个乳夹，一边一个直接给肖战硬挺的乳尖夹了上去。同时王一博把那根湿漉漉的大鸡巴整根抽出，再进去的时候猛地捅在美人不堪玩弄的骚点，换来高亢的哭喊。

“别顶那里…啊！！不呃不要了啊啊！！！”

可是情欲正上头的男人哪里会听，王一博接下来就故意对准了那处不放，一个劲地往上面凿。肖战被撞的崩溃地又叫又喷，两股臀瓣之间的那处像个泉眼，温热而多汁，变本加厉地在狂风暴雨般的肏弄下哗啦啦泛滥成涝灾，淫荡至极。

连续高潮的感觉有多爽，看肖秘书的神态就知道了。

我看到这里的时候手机突然震动了以下，把我吓得突然回了神，意识到自己都看到了些什么后急忙想要逃离，眼睛却控制不住地还在偷偷留恋。最后我居然看到王总把肖秘书以一个把尿的姿势抱了起来，大咧咧正对着我这个方向。

肖秘书已经眯着眼睛不知今夕何夕了，可我总觉得自己跟其他两位老板的眼神对上了，这次是真的不敢再看，梦一样地跑轻轻踮起脚走了。

屋内的淫靡景象没有就此停下，肖战被肏过一轮之后又被王一博拿着清洗过的拉珠重新塞了进去，欲勒令人夹好。肖战哪里夹的住，扑到王甜甜怀里撒娇，轻轻说甜甜，我真的夹不住了…今天不要搞了好不好？我好饿了…

“饿了就吃鸡巴。” 王一博又默默把拉珠收了起来，随口答道。

肖战嘴角抽了抽，翻了个白眼，终于被两位大少爷抱着带回家了。

————

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
